Many rotorcraft use systems that allow the rotor blades to pitch or at least partially rotate about an axis. For example, a blade can pitch about a “feather axis” that is parallel to the length of the blade. Feathering (i.e., pitching/rotating about a feather axis) a blade changes the blade's angle of attack, which changes the lift generated by that blade causing the blade to flap or otherwise generate a controlling moment on the hub. Feathering the blade cyclically at the frequency of the rotor speed creates a powerful method by which primary aircraft flight control can be obtained. In some rotorcraft, a swashplate can provide cyclic control of feathering and collective control of feathering of the blades. Some rotorcraft control the feathering of each blade individually. For example, each blade can be coupled to an independently controlled actuator that pitches the blade. Individually controlling each blade can provide more dynamic control of the rotorcraft during flight operation, yielding certain benefits not available with swashplate control.